1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation method forming images on both faces of a recording medium, and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional image formation apparatus for forming images on both faces of a recording medium having a first image formation part to form the image on one face of the recording medium, and a second image formation part to form the image on the other face of the recording medium, are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-38687 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-352889. In other words, the primary image formation part is a first image formation unit comprising image formation process devices such as an image carrier and the like, and a first intermediate transfer belt wherein a toner image (hereafter referred to as a ‘primary image’) on the afore-mentioned image carrier is transferred. Similarly, the second image formation part is a second image formation unit comprising image formation process devices such as an image carrier and the like, and a second intermediate transfer belt wherein a toner image (hereafter referred to as a ‘second image’) on the afore-mentioned image carrier is transferred. The first intermediate transfer belt is provided at a position opposite the one face of the recording medium to constitute the first transfer position. On the other hand, the second intermediate transfer belt is provided at a position opposite the other face of the recording medium to constitute the second transfer position. By feeding the recording medium to the first transfer position and second transfer position, the first image is formed on one face of the recording medium, and the second image is formed on the other face of the recording medium. Images are thus formed on both faces of the recording medium.
However, in the case of such image formation apparatus, if a fault and the like occurs in either the first or second image formation unit, there is a problem that, if the prescribed operation is no longer possible, image formation on both faces is no longer possible.
Technologies relating to the present invention are (also) disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-189387.